Untitled
by Dyzz
Summary: 1-800-where-are-you/Seer/Mediator Cross over. Set after 4th bk 1-800, 3rd bk Seer, 4th bk Mediator. Sabine runs away. Thorn goes with. They meet unique people... Dominic is looking for Sabine, however... so is something else. Untitled for now...


((A.N.-Okay so this is my very first fanfiction to be published online, and the very first with these characters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mediator, the Seer, or 1-800-Where-Are-You! If I did, those books would be MUCH DIFFERENT, and probably 10 times worse! Lolz! This plot However, I really hope is mine... If not, then oops...))

Chapter One

Standing by a window, outlined in the soft glow of the moon stood Sabine. Her eyes stared out into the dark night, her breath slow and even. Somewhere an owl hooted, and Sabine thought back to those words Josh had spoken earlier that day. Her Josh, but he wasn't really hers, not anymore.

--Flashback--

Josh leaned against her locker, a severe expression on his handsome face. "Sabine, we need to talk." He had said, his tone a little more rough then usual.

Her breath had stopped, and she looked up at him cautiousily. "Yes?" She asked tentively, her breath a little fast and her voice no more then a whisper.

The Psychic forced herself not to look into his mind, afraid of what she may see lurking there. Josh ran a hand threw his hair, "Sabine, we need to talk… about us." Sabine gulped, already knowing were this was going. But she nodded anyways, letting him continue. "I'm sorry, Sabine… but I don't want to date you anymore. I just… don't like you that way any more." Sabine looked at him, her eyes wide, and her breath was ragged, as if she was trying not to cry. But Josh wasn't paying attention to her right now. He spoke one last time, "I'm sorry. But it think it is for the best. I'll see you around Sabine." He had said, then walked away.

Just walked away, leaving Sabine to run to the girl's bathroom, and cry her heart out.

--End of flash back--

She no longer had any more tears to cry, they had long left her. It had been a week since Josh had said those words to her, and now… Sabine knew just how Danielle felt. And understood why the girl had wanted to take her own life. But Sabine wasn't going to do that.

She turned around, and stared at the half-packed bag on her bed.

She was just going to run away.

(Sabine POV)

I sighed, and looked back out the window. I needed to finish packing, so I could make my getaway to night. I had it all planned out, and was almost done packing. I slowly walked back to my closet, and kept adding some clothes. I smiled when I saw how Thorn had munapulated her way into my appearel. I was surprised at how many dark colors I had mixed in with my lighter ones.

She had forced me into Hot Topic one day, and it was rather amusing to try things on. But I never expected myself to buy them, further more; to actually wear them upon occasion.

I finished packing, and zipped the bag closed. I had decided to only carry what could fit in my backpack. But I was surprised what could fit when you rolled your clothes up really small like. I had enough room to get my favorite clothes, as well as a few bottles of water, and some snacks.

With one more glance around my room, I stopped on my nightlight collection. It hurt to part with them. Sighing, I looked at the bag, which still had one spot left open. I grabbed three nightlights from the pile. A note shaped one, a clown shaped one, and a large dog shaped one. Three nightlights, each meaning the most to me. Then I put them into my bag.

I ran to my computer, and dug behind it to find the stash of money I kept for emergencies. This was an emergency, right? So, I grabbed the surprisingly large amount of money, and hesitantly slipped it into my bag.

I looked out the window, and my gaze swept to where Dominic's hut sat. The lights were off, and I could see a slight flutter from inside. Dominic had forgotten to let Dagger out that night. I was home free. Dagger wouldn't be able to see where I went from his arial view. Dominic wouldn't know I ran intil it was to late. And I had no doubt that he would be the one calling me back.

(3rd Person POV)

Running out of her room, Sabine headed down the stairs as softly as she could. But smiled to hear Nona fast asleep. She raced outside, and started threw the darkness. Too bad she had no clue were she was going.

* * *

Jess tossed and turned, then flung herself up. Her eyes wide. She smiled, and got up. Rosemary would get her call today. She walked to her closet and tossed a shirt on, followed by a pair of pants. As she ran down stairs, she heard her mother in the kitchen. She ran in long enough to grab a piece of toast, and say goodbye to her mother, and then she was racing out of the house to meet up with Ruth. Ruth waited at the front of the brush that separated their two lawns, and smiled.

"Hey, Jess." Ruth greeted, when Jess reached her.

"Hey back." Jess replied as the two started to walk back to school. Ruth had recently had her car taken, and Jess dare not ask Skip, Ruth's twin brother, for a ride. As they walked the decided to take a detore.

Ruth hadn't wanted to go to school, so they were going to walk intill they decided if they should or not. They still had plenty of time to get there. As they passed one of the corn fields, They saw a girl groggily walking threw it. Her long blonde hair swam around her face, and a single black stripe showed up. When a piece moved to revial the odd highlight. Another girl followed the first, with odd, spiked black hair, and seemed to be glaring at the first girl.

Jess grabbed Ruth's arm, and pointed to the girls, "Should we check it out?" She asked her best friend.

Ruth looked at the two then slowly shook her head, "They could be dangerous, Jess."

"Mastarioni," a voice suddenly called out. Jess felt a smile tug across her lips. Only one person called her by her last name. "Why aren't you in school." The gruff voice said, as it got closer.

Ruth turned to glare at Rob, but Jess frowned. "We saw those girls, and were thinking of going to see if they needed help." She said, slightly upset that Rob was only there to ask why she wasn't working harder in school.

He looked past them, then gasped. And started running forward, "Beth!" He called.

((A.N.-Okay, so please review, tell me what you think! And please share your words of wisdom when it comes to making this awesome story of mine... better!

~Dyzz))


End file.
